onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Tweedledum
|firstappearance = Down the Rabbit Hole |latestappearance = And They Lived... |status = Alive |occupation = Servant |species = Human |haircolor = White |eyecolor = Blue |portrayedby = Ben Cotton}} Tweedledum, also known as Tweedle #2, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He débuts in the first episode and is portrayed by co-star Ben Cotton. Tweedledum is based on the character of the same name from the novel Through the Looking-Glass, and the Disney film Alice in Wonderland. History }} In the royal castle, the Red Queen sits on her throne to receive a continuous stream of complaints and pleas for help from the kingdom's peasants as Tweedledum and Tweedledee stoically stand by. After she remarks their problems bore her, the crowd of people react in outrage until Jafar magically freezes everyone in the room except himself and the Red Queen. He confronts her about working towards finding the bottle and to free up more time for the search, Jafar turns all the peasants into piles of ash, which unfreezes Tweedledum and Tweedledee in the process. Red Queen looks on in displeasure as Jafar leaves while Tweedledum and Tweedledee begin sweeping up the mess on the floor. Afterwards, the two give her a skin scrubbing cleanse, which she chides them to work harder at it. They are dismissed when the White Rabbit comes for a visit. While helping to fit the Red Queen into a new outfit, she admires herself in the mirror until noticing Jafar standing nearby. Then, he and Tweedledee are sent away. Following Jafar's demand for the Red Queen to get rid of Knave, she follows through with the request. When Knave is sentenced to a public execution, a crowd gathers outside to await the spectacle. Alice heroically rescues Knave and they escape by launching themselves into a maze with a catapult. Led by the Red Queen, Tweedledum and Tweedledee catch up to stop Alice and Knave from getting away. Jafar forces Alice to make her first wish by threatening Knave's life. Next, he exerts physical pain on Alice herself, but she adamantly refuses to make a second wish, so Jafar deals a final damage by transforming Knave into a stone statue. Overcome with rage, Alice slaps the Red Queen for not helping Knave, to which Tweedledee and Tweedledum move to defend her. The Red Queen refuses their help and handles Alice by giving her a glaring lecture. As their Queen turns to leave, Tweedledum and Tweedledee follow behind. Tweedleedum reports back to the Red Queen in the throne room to inform her that Cyrus, who jumped off Jafar's floating lair, cannot be found despite ongoing searches at the shoreline. He begins to propose that perhaps Cyrus is capable of disappearing as a form of genie magic, but the Red Queen cuts him off. Tweedledum also wonders if the genie simply perished from diving off the lair. As Jafar comes into the room from behind, the Red Queen, unaware, continues talking about how she will have the upper hand against the sorcerer once the genie is hers. He nervously nods in response, but alerts her too late to Jafar's presence. Tweedledum stands by as the Red Queen clues Jafar in on the fact Cyrus escaped. In turn, Jafar tells her not to get silly ideas that she has the power to change the laws of magic without him. Through the grapevine, Tweedledum realizes Cyrus has been captured in the forest. As he goes to inform the Red Queen, he witnesses his brother handing over something to Jafar. He relates this to the Red Queen, who reacts with outrage at the betrayal, since Tweedledee gave Jafar the bottle. Following Jafar's takeover of the castle as well as the capture of the Red Queen, Tweedledee's loyalty to his original monarch remains unwavering. He visits a disheveled Red Queen, offering her some food, when she requests a favor. She asks him to deliver a message to Alice and Cyrus to tell them to leave Wonderland now that Jafar is too powerful with the Jabberwocky by his side. Heading for the Outlands, Tweedledum bursts into the invisible hideout of Alice and Cyrus to warn them, per the Red Queen's wish, that they must leave Wonderland now that Jafar fully possesses all three genie bottles. Instead, they ask him to show them the castle's underground tunnels in order to gain access inside, which he complies with. Tweedledum then attended Alice's and Cyrus's wedding in Victorian England. After the wedding, Tweedledum, the White Rabbit, Mrs. Rabbit, Will, and Anastasia head back to Wonderland through Percy's portal. }} Trivia |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *Tweedledum and Tweedledee wear the same facial makeup that David Bowie wears on the cover of his 1973 album Aladdin Sane. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The framed prints in the hallway of Jefferson's mansion are John Tenniel's illustrations from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking-Glass. Among the pictures is an illustration of Alice and Tweedledee and Tweedledum (it's bottom picture on the left when Emma asks Jefferson why he's been watching her).File:117Why2.png Costumes Notes *The cloaks worn by TweedledeeFile:W106Annoyance.png and TweedledumFile:W108Grapevine.png are the same cloaks worn by Bo Peep's bodyguards,File:402MessWith.png File:402Laughing.png in the Once Upon a Time episode "White Out", and Jacob in the Once Upon a Time episode "The Other Shoe".File:603GoodAfternoon.png Appearances References nl:Diedeldom Category:Male Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters